The Undead and The Redhead
by Icipher
Summary: A person close to Rachel's heart is in mortal danger and Rachel has been left in charge to figure it all out and save the day.
1. Prologue

Rachel was reading a book 'Active Ingredients in the Herbalogy of the Tropics', relaxing in the sofa. She still couldn't believe that Ivy had truly gone. Give her a day or two and she will come back. It wasn't like her to leave this way but Rachel was sure it wouldn't last.

Oh! Grangola plant had really interesting properties, if mixed with Blue Juniper it would form a salve that when applied could dramatically increase blood flow under the skin. Maybe not so useful but... interesting.

Closing the book, Rachel sighed. She already missed Ivy and it had only been a couple of days. She didn't really mean it now, did she? Taking a sip of her ice-cold ice tea she took the remote to turn on the TV.

Somebody knocked on the front door, the sound echoing in the empty church.

Opening the front door a familiar figure stood outside. Rynn, the master of the city. Vamp, extraordinaire, like some crazy twisted action hero from the fifties. Rachel hadn't still decided whether Rynn was a great evil to be thwarted or a good guy who was just a bit misunderstood. He had made Ivy smile. A Good Guy. But there were also the shady dealing and bodies popping up around the city, threads of evidence pointing to Rynn's way. It was complicated—what isn't.

"Greetings, Ms. Morgan, may I come in? Is Ivy here?" Rynn's voice sounding more respectful than normal.

After a moment of gathering her thoughts Rachel found the ability to speak.

"No, she left." Waving her arms around randomly, not really knowing what she was trying to express by it and feeling a bit silly, folding her arms against her chest, now getting angry because of her uncertainty.

"Can you tell me when she will be back?" Rynn seems to be in a hurry, fidgeting and changing his position constantly. Normally Rynn was very flirty and responsive to people's body language but not now, something really had him on the edge.

Now that is a good question. When will she be back. She could be gone forever but Rachel wouldn't believe that.

"I don't truly know. She just packed her bags and drove out." Ivy had bought Kisten's old motorcycle. It was a way to remember him. She had also taken Rachel for a ride around the block with it a couple of times. Couple of really nice and fun times. Hugging Ivy and feeling the wind rush through her hair... oh, now where was I? Rynn. Right.

"There's something I need to tell her. It's urgent." Rynn spoke with a serious voice just oozing of seriousness.

"You can tell me. I can then tell her, provided that I find her, and of course provided that it's so important that I have to find her. When she wants to lose herself, she usually does a pretty good job at it."

Rynn seemed to consider this for a while.

"All right Ms. Morgan. What I'm about to tell you wouldn't normally leave my lips and taking you into this kind of confidence is unheard of in the vampire society... But Ivy is in danger and the situation is forcing my hand."

Rynn was looking away. Thoughts were clearly crossing his mind. He was really at the edge, this wasn't the Rynn Rachel knew. He never ever, never ever never showed his true feelings, or even when he had a thought or when he was idle. Or was Rachel just this bad at reading people not knowing if Rynn was just manipulating her?

"Were in war, Ms. Morgan."

Ok... Rachel thought. This was clearly something unexpected.

"Actually we've been in war for a while now. I know nobody has told you. Don't blame Ivy, she was ordered to stay silent. Even though she tore one conference room apart because of it. The girl has a temper."

Rynn returned from where-ever he had went before and looked Rachel into the eye.

"The situation in Cincinnati is not so stable as most believe. This is a secret that only the most trusted in our camarilla are aware of. And you. I really hope you can stay silent about this. I'm sure you don't need me to say what action I must take if you won't."

"Go on..." Rachel motioned.

"One of our greatest supporters is the Tamwood family line. Being so close with Piscary for so long bound the transfer of power. No vampire could contest it... openly that is. Behind closed curtains the plans were already being made. We have one fatal weakness in our balance of power. Everything rests on the fact that Ivy was Piscary's scion. Don't ask me to tell all the details of vampire politics, just trust me on this. If Ivy was to say... disappear from the face of the earth, things would turn around and every camarilla could openly contest our claim on Cincinnati. I've known this for a long time now and have been actively working against those houses. We still don't exactly know which camarilla it is but this much I know..."

Rachel was holding her breath.

"...somebody has hired a hit on Ivy, and she doesn't yet know it."

Rynn was faster than Rachel's reactions.

"Stop. I need you to listen to me, and listen well." Rynn pressed his both hands on Rachel's shoulders. For some strange reason it soothed her and made her for a second forget something, something very important.

"Of course, I need you to find her. That's a given. But when you do reach her, you absolutely can not tell her about our conversation. She must not be made aware of the situation at hand."

"Why...?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"You know Ivy, right?" Rynn laughed. "Of course you do. She's stubborn as a mule and kicks even harder." Rynn seemed to unconsciously rub the left side of his back like it ached.

"The thing is, camarillas don't just hire hits on persons, they hire hits on whole families."

"Ah..." It made sense now.

"If Ivy knew that anyone was threatening her little sister... well, it wouldn't be very pretty to say the least."

Rynn took in Rachel's worried expression.

"But keep no mind of it, we have the situation under control and can very well protect the Tamwoods. Our only immediate concern is to find Ivy and protect her without her knowing why it's being done."

Looking like a father who was saying goodbye to her daughter leaving home for the first time to go out to the cold, cruel world, Rynn could fool people really good with his act. Sometimes Rachel wondered...

"Ms. Morgan, if Ivy found out about the threat against her family, it would spoil our plans. It would alert the enemy that we know what they are doing and would make them impossible to catch. Next time we would perhaps not be so lucky and they would be more careful in their machinations. You understand? Yes?"

Rynn gazed around, looking into the distance. "She is like a daughter to me truly. I know what Piscary saw in her. But it's so much more. So much more."

"You are really lucky... Rachel, I hope you know that." That comment seemed so out of place that Rachel took a step back.

"But no matter. It's time for me to say goodbye and wish the best of luck to your search, Ms. Morgan. If you need anything, you know my number. Don't hesitate to call."

With that last sentence, Rynn turned and walked away, his fancy shoes tapping on the cobblestone pathway.

As the limo drove away around the curve in the road, Rachel still stood there, thinking.

Well, there was that one note in the notebook, the one that she had with her supreme detective skills discovered. When Ivy was in an emotional place, she pressed her pen very hard and it leaved almost visible trace. Softly shading the underlying paper with a pencil made those traces visible. Rachel knew where she had probably gone.

Why hadn't she told Rynn? It was a private matter between her and Ivy.


	2. Shadow

The hustle and flow of people in the farmer's market in Indianapolis was exhilarating and unnerving. People selling fresh food, vegetables, bread, jelly, flowers, fresh bread. Different delicious smells filled Rachel's senses with their rich texture.

Rachel went from one booth to the next, almost forgetting her true mission. She had not still seen Ivy, but this was where she supposedly had gone. The nice lady living in the suburbs had directed Rachel here.

"You must be Rachel. Ah, I've heard so much about you." She had said. Well, lady; I haven't heard anything about you. The situation had been awkward. It seems Ivy was visiting some old friends and was still on the move. If Rachel wouldn't find Ivy now she could lose the track for good. Ivy might jump town and there would be no way for Rachel to know where she'd go next.

It was getting quite desperate actually, this was Rachel's last straw. If she didn't find Ivy now she was out of options, left to drive around the city in a vain hope of bumping into the runaway just by accident.

Her heart leaped. There was a familiar figure walking away through the crowds, her back turned to Rachel. Rachel rushed through the crowds. Finally!

"Ivy!" Rachel yell. "Wait up!" She touched her shoulder.

The woman turned, she wasn't Ivy, just that she looked completely like her from behind. Damn!

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else..." Rachel apologized.

She had gone through the crowds in the whole market and no sign of Ivy. The next step would be to backtrack every location in the hope that Ivy had returned to one of them.

Rachel was out of breath and had to rest and stand still for a while.

"You were looking for me?" A voice sounded just behind Rachel's back.

Rachel jumped. Turning around she saw a gorgeous vampire with a deep set of eyes looking at her. "Whoa! You know that is really a bad habit to sneak up on people."

Ivy just grinned mischievously. The moment was over before it had even started and Ivy drew curtains over her expression. "Why are you here, Rachel? I thought I made it clear that I wanted some time alone."

Yes, a good and very valid question which Rachel still hadn't figured out an answer to.

"I... I needed to see you. To properly say goodbye. You left so fast not giving me enough time." Rachel faltered.

"Bullshit. Something is troubling you, I can see it clear as day. It's all over you like an angry shadow. Tell me what it is."

Crap. Ivy was always good at reading Rachel but this was ridiculous. Rachel had thought it a perfectly good white lie, it would've worked on anyone... really. But not just on Ivy. Rachel sighed in defeat.

"I can't tell you that, sorry."

Ivy visibly staggered. It was a small movement, one had to know where to look but it was there. She was hurt only by these simple words. Not being able to tell her was killing Rachel and she knew what it did to Ivy, one for who trust was one of the most important things out there.

"It's fine, I'm glad that you told the truth." But she didn't seem fine.

"Now that we're on the subject, _why _did you leave? You really never gave me a good reason." Rachel looked Ivy in the eye. She had to know.

"I got tired, got tired of the church. I guess I needed a change, the runner business was getting on my nerves and I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I decided to try something else for a while."

Now that was bullshit, mind the language, if anything. "That's bullshit." A simple statement.

Yet again those simple words seemed to affect Ivy. Why was Rachel the one who had to watch her words and not Ivy. It wasn't fair! It was like walking on a floor filled with glass, trying to avoid cuts but not really achieving that. She wanted to scream, instead she just asked: "Why did you leave?"

Rachel voice was quiet and soothing. She didn't want to hurt the raven-haired vampire anymore. Ivy's eyes were swimming with something almost recognizable, she seemed to be on the edge.

"If you can't be honest, I'm not going to be the one to start." He voice was shaky.

"Was it me?" It had been plaguing Rachel for days now, the guilt of driving her friend away. Maybe if she had just acted differently, been less... enticing.

Ivy took a moment to gather herself. "It wasn't you." A lie, so obvious a lie that Rachel smelled it in the air before it even left Ivy's lips.

Not knowing what to do they just stood there, nothing left to say as neither could speak what was on their mind.

"I need to go, Rachel." Ivy motioned.

Rachel stayed silent. She could tail Ivy and watch out for her even without her knowing.

So the pale skinned beauty fled the scene, almost dancing through the crowds. Rachel was always in awe of the way Ivy moved, with grace and delicacy, but deadly accuracy. Memories always paled in comparison to seeing the true thing. Rachel wanted to touch Ivy, just to feel that her friend was there, that she was safe, but she had been unable to do that, there had been a chasm building between them, a gorge of lies and half-truths which were breaking them apart.

It was the pragmatical choice, the only choice, really. The only way to stop the assassins was to find out who was sending them and that wouldn't work if Ivy rushed back to Cincinnati to save her family. Rachel had to believe that Ivy's family was completely safe. They wouldn't be if the would be assassins realized what was happening. Next time when they came back, they would come out of the shadows when the Tamwoods least expected it, this was our only chance.

Hey! What's that. As Ivy walked away there was a man following her. He was good, very good, but not so good as to fool Rachel. A short man, around his forties, with a weathered face and a short, unkempt dark hair.

Tracking the man around the corner Rachel was going to ambush him and find out what the hell was he doing following Ivy like that. Crouching in the shadows Rachel waited as the man followed Ivy through the streets.

With a fast motion, Rachel grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him into the shadows, almost tripping him over. Her IS training coming in handy, Rachel got the man in an arm lock purely on automatic. It was a routine to her already. Flicking the cuffs in place with a click Rachel turned the protesting man around.

"What the hell! Who are you and what are you doing?" He yelled. Spit flew and Rachel wiped it from her face in disgust. His voice was haggard, like from a retired alcoholic.

"I'm asking the questions here." Rachel growled. "Shut up and tell me why were you following that woman."

"What woman, have you gone completely insane, girl?" The man had turned red.

"I was just walking around the street completely oblivious and then some crazy girl grabs me and cuffs me! This is a kidnapping and a violation of my personal freedom. You will hear from my lawyers!" The man raved.

First moments of doubt entered Rachel's mind. Had she made a mistake, was this man telling the truth now?

She didn't have time to verify the man's story, because something hit the back of her head hard, and all the lights went out.

"Finally..." Was all that she heard before the blackness came.


	3. It's a trap!

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they are the one thing that keeps me going, keeps me writing this stuff.**

--

Slowly Rachel came to. Her brain was banging her head from the inside in the rhythm of her heartbeat. She tried to feel the back of her head but couldn't. Her hands were tied around her back. She was sitting in a chair, quite comfortable, except for the splitting migraine. Trying to move, she discovered just how tight she was bound.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes up. Just in time." A mocking voice sounded in the distance. Through the haze Rachel recognized the small framed man, his voice still as grating and arrogant as before. That bastard.

Rachel looked around. She was in a hotel room, next to a window and a bed. The sun was still shining so that means that it hadn't been too long.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked. They were obviously after Ivy. Were these the assassins hired to kill her? Or were they some secret police force, unknown to Rachel?

The man laughed, but it didn't sound like laughter. There was no heart in it, there was no soul. Only kind of laughter this man knew was the one where he inflicted pain on others and watched them suffer. Right. These were the bad guys. Rachel sighed, just her luck. The day had gone to hell already and things were only getting worse.

"What do I want? Now that is a very interesting question, miss. A one you should not be asking." The mans eyes shone with inner something, it wasn't light.

"You know you are very pretty." He stroked Rachel's chin and she flinched. It couldn't be helped. Even if it was a sign of weakness but this man was just too repulsive.

Rachel couldn't get a feel of a line. If things got ugly all she had were her fists and wits. Even her trusty splat gun was still in Cincinnati, thinking that finding Ivy wouldn't require any violence. She really should be more prepared for situations like this, they seem to happen too often.

"That's enough, Sam." A stern voice came behind Rachel.

"I'm sorry for my companion here, Ms. Morgan. He forgets himself sometimes." A tall blond man stepped into Rachel's field of vision. He was handsome, he had nice eyes and arms and... well, he was well proportioned and... bland was the word. Rachel knew that he could be considered even gorgeous by the standards of beauty but she was not feeling it somehow. She was completely unattracted towards this man. Why it mattered and why she just thought this now was out of her realm of understanding.

"Don't bother the lady or I will see to it that you will be reprimanded properly."

Sam seethed. It was obvious that he didn't take orders well, but greed shone through his skin like grease through a paper bag.

"Yes... sir." It shouldn't be possible to put so much venom and sarcasm into a word but somehow Sam managed.

"I think introductions are in order. My name is Marcus, business associate of Sam's. The manner which I disabled you was a bit too blunt perhaps, but you were getting quite forceful on my dear business partner's behind and I just couldn't possibly allow it." Marcus laughed and this laugh had heart in it, or perhaps he was just the better actor.

"One thing I am in agreement with my dear business partner, is that you are indeed very beautiful woman, Ms. Morgan." He drew a step closer, like in a trance.

The scar burst into life. Rachel felt nauseous. The headache combined with the increased metabolism rate made things painful. Even a slight hint of attraction towards this man and Rachel would've been a goner, the pain would have turned into pleasure and her mood would've been altered.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked through the agony. She didn't show it outside but inside her nerves were in war with each other.

"That is completely inconsequential. You don't have to be scared, I will protect you." He whispered.

It was so obvious what this man was doing now. He was seducing her. Her scar made her weak to this kind of approach but somehow it hadn't worked and she was still in her wits. It baffled her how she didn't fall. All the parts were there, this guy was every girls dream come true, and with the added vampire pheromones filling the room, her scar flaming into life, it would be impossible to resist. But somehow... Rachel felt absolutely nothing towards this man.

The man took Rachel's puzzled expression as a sign of his seduction working. His fangs were now peeking under his lips and his eyes had a shade of dark in them.

"You are looking tired, please drink this, it will make you feel better." The man had a small vial of some blue liquid on his hand and was offering it to Rachel.

Completely ridiculous, Rachel thought. "No thanks."

Marcus face changed into shock. "What?" He sounded disbelieving. "No...?" Then his expression changed to anger. "You bitch." He raised his hand and hit Rachel with an open palm.

The slap burned on Rachel's cheek, a taste of blood in her mouth.

Sam howled in laughter. "I told you, idiot. These dykes don't want anything you got to offer."

"It truly seems so." Marcus agreed.

"What? I'm no..." But Rachel stopped short. The denial didn't somehow feel right. The moment made her for some reason think of Ivy, her friend. The thought made her heart race and sent a pang of longing through her body.

"You want to know what I think of homos, Ms. Morgan? Frankly. I think you are affront to nature. And that's a lot coming from a vampire. At least the virus in me is filling a natural purpose but you... you are a disgrace. You disgust me."

Rachel wanted to shout out that he was wrong, she wasn't gay. But the protest died even before she opened her mouth. For some reason her heart wasn't in it. I'm gay, she thought. Who thought that! What was that thought? It's completely ridiculous. I'm not gay. I'm not. I'm gay, I'm gay. Somebody was shouting it inside her head out loud and it was making her dizzy. I've loved a lot of men, Kisten, Nick, and the plenitude of loving before them. A lot of men. Armies even perhaps.

It's a completely insane idea, but at the same time an idea that felt somehow really good and it spread warmth into her body. Damn it! I'm not! I'm not! It was just the pheromones from the vampire. An aftereffect still lingering in the air. That's it. Case closed. Dismissed. Good riddance.

"So I'm gay, what's it to you?" Rachel muttered, surprising herself completely. Damn, it just felt too good to say it out loud. But it completely baffled her because she wasn't gay.

Marcus took a breath, and a two. "It's just that your lover is on her way here, which was completely predictable from the start. Flying straight into her own doom." The laughter echoed in the hotel room, Sam joining in. They took great delight in the idea of someone dying.

"Don't worry, we will kill you too." They both were now howling with laugher, tears flowing from their eyes.

"Inform the house representative of our progress, he needs to know every detail. Soon, our goal is completed and we will be well rewarded." Marcus ordered Sam, now every pretense and act dropped and it was plainly visible just how professional these two were.

"Ah, this is too good, I should pay someone just to get to do this job."


	4. Fight!

A loud crash fills the air. Glass shatters and shards of it fly across the hotel room. Rolling through the explosion, a dark figure appears from the now destroyed window. There is a moment of chaos before everybody gets their bearings. In that time the situation has solved itself. The shadow has moved across the room and is now holding a blade against Sam's exposed throat.

"Well, well. It took some time, but finally you arrived. I must say: quite an entrance."

Ivy on the other hand, doesn't have time for chit-chat. In her black leather cat suit, she presses the blade deeper, drawing blood. "Release Rachel and this man lives. Release her, now."

"I shall do as you say." Marcus lazily strolls across the room and reaches for the ropes Rachel has been bound with. "...not." He laughs, grabs Rachel's chair and moves her so that she is now facing Ivy.

"This one has a beautiful neck. It calls out to me. Unclaimed and an unique aroma. It would be so good to just let my fangs sink in, suck the last drop out of her body and feel her last breaths as she dies in my arms." Marcus traces her finger across Rachel's neck, over her scar. It makes Rachel shiver even if she doesn't want to. "Would you like to watch, Ivy dear?" He grins wickedly. "I could let you have a taste. The last blood of a dying witch. They say there's nothing like it."

Ivy is now visibly distressed. "What are you doing? Does your partner's life mean nothing to you?"

"No. It doesn't. Perhaps I would have some reason to save him if he hadn't blundered so badly just now. I had no idea you wield a blade. It was unforgivable oversight on his part and I won't forgive him. Just kill him and save me the trouble." Marcus sighs.

"You see, there's this device. It's origin is demonic. When powered up if maintains a short range field. The field suppresses all rapidly expanding and moving particles. That includes electricity, magic and, you guessed it, gunpowder. Only thing that works in this field is; cold steel." Marcus eyes are now singing with joy, the anticipation of a battle.

"I happen to have one of the finest swords in Northern America. Not any Japanese crap, katanas or such. This is completely modern piece of technological marvel, perfectly balanced composite steel blade with a plastic grip that is easy to hold on."

Marcus walks across the room and picks up a decorated scabbard, inside which he draws a shining blade and whirls it in the air, making swooshing noises sounding too much something like out of science fiction instead of reality.

"It even cuts air. I just love swords, don't you. It's great that we have something in common, all the better for me to kill you. Maybe I'll even visit your grave someday." Marcus smiles that deceptive smile of his. If one wouldn't know of his true nature one could be completely taken over with that smile.

Ivy had been so distracted by Marcus that she had completely forgotten about the man she was now holding. In a last futile effort Sam had produced a knife and was now plunging it down towards Ivy's exposed abdomen. Sam didn't just know how good Ivy really was. There were those who could fight with a sword, swing it properly and deflect blows. One also needed proper movement to jump and roll as the situation required. Steady balance was key.

Then there were those like Ivy, sword dancers. She didn't fight, she breathed. Time slowed down. Ivy saw what Sam was doing and she didn't think. She let her body do the work. The body she had rigorously trained through the years.

The situation was over in under a second. With a sickening thunk Ivy's blade had pierced Sam's whole body, and the sword's tip was now visible from the other side. Blood was slowly starting to drip from the mortal wound. Ivy stood paralyzed.

"Why?" She whispered, almost desperately. She had killed. This man was going to die. There was no turning back. Her blade had went through his stomach and his lungs. Blood was starting to flow from his silently screaming mouth. She had killed.

"Incredible, are you truly feeling something for that piece of shit. I thought you had what it takes. I thought you were better than this, Ms. Tamwood. It's truly a sad state of affairs when a vampire once so glorious and deadly as yourself turns into this whimpering fool of a girl who can't even hold her sword straight." Marcus mocked.

Ivy gazed at Marcus, but something had gone from her. Her fighting spirit. Ivy's eyes traveled to Rachel's and she saw herself reflected right there. Oh God, she must think me as a monster. Which I am. I'm horrible. I killed this human being in cold blood. I don't deserve her. I've never deserved her. I was a fool to think so even for a short while

All these thoughts multiplied and echoed inside her head, making her stagger.

Sam gasped. Oh God, he was still alive. Now he was starting to gurgle, drops of blood flying from his mouth hitting Ivy in the face. She was still holding her sword inside him and it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"Please, please... let me live, let me live." He whimpered. Fool. You sad fool. You are already dead but just don't know it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

With a last act of mercy Ivy drew her blade from the man. He falls to the ground, blood flowing now in a torrent and a large pool starting to form at Ivy's feet. She can't take her eyes from the now dead body. The heartbeat has ceased. His last breath has been taken and there is nothing left, but a pound of flesh.

"I hope you're not going to cry, because I couldn't bear it. You have a sword, lets see if you can use it. En garde, Ms. Crybaby. Please don't drool on my shoes, they're quite expensive."

Ivy takes a defensive stance but the dance is gone. There is no song. All her movements are now mechanical in nature instead flowing one with time and space itself. She can't anticipate, she can't see anymore. She has been blinded. It feels like the fight is over before it even started. But still she must try or all is for naught.

"You know, I had this perfect plan." Marcus steps in and starts to circle around Ivy.

"Make Ms. Morgan here drink synthetic vampire pheromone which makes her irresistible to all vampires, even more so with her unclaimed scar, then just wait for you to waltz in and bite her to death." Marcus is obviously amused by this idea.

With a grunt he strikes from the left side, but Ivy is already anticipating and deflects. Their swords slide against each other, sparks flying in the air. Somehow Marcus has managed to cut Ivy's arm. The blood drips from the wound and colors Ivy's shoulder red.

Another strike. But this time it's a feign. Instead, Marcus strikes with his left fist into Ivy's face and she staggers back regaining her balance rapidly.

"It would've been a poetic and a fitting don't you think. Ms. Morgan here just seems to be impervious to my manly wiles, probably stemming from the fact that she's a lesbian."

Ivy's face blanks out. "A what?" Stunned, she is so completely taken off guard that she can barely dodge a sword aimed right at her neck by performing an impossible limbo move.

Marcus has overextended himself for that final swipe and Ivy now has an opening for his feet. She takes it but is too slow. Marcus jumps and kicks her in the face. She flies backwards against the wall with a loud crash.

The glasses in the kitchen table fall to the ground and shatter from the power of the impact. Dust from the wall explodes and Rachel is sure she heard the thick beam of wood supporting the wall crack.

She tries to stand up but fails and falls back onto the floor. Blood is trickling from the corner of her mouth. Her sword has fallen from her hand. Marcus walks over, looking at her with pity in his eyes and performs the final blow that drops her cold, a fist to the chin.

"Have to do this the old fashioned way now instead, I'm afraid." Marcus swiped the blood out of the blade of his sword with the sleeve of his shirt. Almost resisting but not really succeeding in licking the last drops clean.


	5. We are family

Sun shines through the window and reflects on Marcus's sword. Sam's blood has made the floor slick. The carpet is ruined. Ivy is lying unconscious in the corner, her pretty neck in an awkward angle. Rachel still sits in the chair, bound, eyes blazing.

"Sometimes I wonder." Marcus walks to the fridge and takes a container of ice tea. He pours some into a clean glass and rolls the glass in his fingers.

"Is it all really worth it?" He takes a sip.

"I mean, this business. Killing people for money. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it. It's challenging and you get to see new places. But is taking someone's life really justified?" Marcus looks at Rachel.

"The way I see it. World has too many people in it already. I'm doing it a favor by weeding the weak from the strong ones. Purging the gene pool of the trash." Another sip.

"My strength justifies my actions. It's truly, honestly the only law in the universe. Superior strength. Nothing else matters." He pauses and seems to consider something for a moment. Taking another sip of ice tea his eyes wander around the hotel room, finally focusing on Ivy's slack form.

"Love." Marcus snorts. "What is love. It's just a tool for the weak to pretend for a moment that they matter. The bonds between people only weaken them and prevent them from growing."

"Without love, this woman here," Marcus points at the immobile body of Ivy, "would perhaps have thought rationally and not walked into an obvious trap. Case in point."

"Love is what traps us, family is what suffocates us. They both prevent us from being who we truly can be." Marcus sighs.

"Why I'm telling you all this? You might wonder. It's certainly not something I usually indulge myself in. It's just that..." Marcus has almost a sorry look on his face.

"...I think you are one of the strong ones, Rachel Morgan. I take no pleasure in extinguishing your life. I see so much potential in you. Don't think it changes anything, though. Call it having proper work ethics, I despise slackers."

"Now say goodbye, it's time to go."

Last thought Rachel has as Marcus's sword touches her neck: _Finally, I thought he will never stop talking._

"Goodbye." Comes a resolute voice behind Rachel, behind Marcus.

Rachel feels the sword loosen around her neck and then with a solid thump, Marcus falls on to the ground. _What just happened?_

"Don't move, dirt bag. You will just make the paralyzation permanent. Strike that. Move."

"Jenks!" Rachel is completely overwhelmed.

"Hi, Rachel." Jenks appears in front of Rachel and mood-swings from a bad ass into the best friend in under a second. "Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

"I'm fine, just please check on Ivy. She got hit pretty hard."

Jenks flies over. He checks Ivy's pulse and breathing. "Everything seems fine, she's just knocked out. No serious external damage, no bones broken and add to all that; she's a vampire. She will survive." Ivy moans like in her sleep. She rolls her head. "Actually, I think she's waking up just right now."

Marcus is lying on the floor. He smiles for some strange reason. "I'm glad. You beat me."

"You. Stop talking. Only reason you're alive is that we need information." Jenks orders, his eyes thinning into tiny slits.

"You are with these women?" Marcus asks. "What's your connection to them?"

"They are my family." Jenks does not think of the answer, because it is so obvious as to being a non-answer. The blood that flows in Jenks' veins is the same stuff that flows in Rachel and Ivy. Biology being completely irrelevant. He's part of them and they are part of him. Just how things are.

"Ah, what do you know..." A single tear falls from Marcus' eye, falling down his cheek.

The paralyzed man bites something in his mouth. A jolt of pain seems to go through his face and then his eyes turn to stone and he falls down to the floor, dead.

"Tink's tits! This guy is crazy." Jenks exclaims.

"Tits?" Rachel looks at Jenks, completely unphased by the assassin's sudden suicide, one of her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Hey! You spend a night with Matalina and see how you feel in the morning! I'm not as young as I used to be, Rachel! My verbal acrobacy takes energy. The woman is a complete sex fiend!" Jenks fluttered around, dropping pixy dust everywhere in his excitement.

"A poisoned hollow tooth." Ivy whispers as she observes the insides of the dead man's mouth. She has now woken up and is still crouch-y and groggy but rapidly coming back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I have to make a phone call, immediately." Ivy whispers and pulls out her cell.

Punching in the speed-dial she waits a while. A voice on the other end answers. "Are they ok? Are they hurt? Tell me now." She seems on the edge, preparing herself to hear possibly devastating news.

The voice on the other end answers and Ivy's face slowly changes from a look of deep pain into a huge relief.

"Thank you, thank... God. Good." She breathes in, trying to steady herself.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Yes, Rachel is too. Yes, Jenks is here. One thing, the assasins might have hollow teeth, containing poison or other substances. Ok, goodbye." She hangs up, still breathless.

"It was Rynn, my family is fine. There was an attack but it was thwarted. The attackers didn't expect any resistance. The defenders even captured a couple of the assassins and are now questioning them right in this moment." Ivy explained.

"Oh, Ivy." Rachel rose from the chair, now unbound by Jenks.

Rachel rushed across the room and took Ivy into a body splitting hug. Ivy was taken in surprise and stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around Rachel, still holding the cell on her hand, leaning into the hug.

"I'm so happy they're safe." Rachel whispered into Ivy's ear, holding her chin onto the dark-headed vamps neck cavity.

"Sometimes a demon curse doesn't seem so bad at all." Jenks muttered to himself.

--

**Yes I know, it's a bit on the short side but this is the intermission. After this everything starts to unravel and things will get more dramatic, dangerous and sexy (I hope).**

**Reviews are welcome. I thrive on them.**


	6. Heartache

After calling the vampire cleaning service, who for obvious reasons seemed to have a great season going on, Jenks and Ivy walked out of the room. Rachel was left behind to show the way for the blood men. The elevator quietly rumbled as they descended to street level, both in their thoughts. Or Ivy in her thoughts and Jenks respecting that silence. It was still sunny outside, albeit getting a bit chilly now that the shadows were longer. The cat suit was build for protection against steel and blunt objects, not cold nor heat.

A thought seemed to cross against Ivy's face. "Where did you come from?" She asked Jenks suddenly. "I mean, one moment we were about to be killed and the next you were there saving our collective behinds. You didn't just materialize out of thin air, did you?"

Jenks was a bit embarrassed for some reason. "I was asleep."

"What?" Ivy recoiled.

"I was asleep in Rachel's purse the whole time. I just woke up when that guy started talking." Jenks glanced at Ivy who was still looking at him with an incredulous expression on her face. "Hey! I had had a really rough night." He defended himself. "...with Matalina. That girl, she is just something else. I would tell you what we did but then she would kill me, my all future lives and all my possible reincarnations too."

"How can you possibly sleep in something that is constantly swinging around?" Ivy still didn't believe Jenks.

"It's different when you're small. Also using a lot of padding doesn't hurt." They walked across the street, towards a coffee shop. Or Ivy walked and Jenks flew. "It wasn't even my idea to come. It was Rynn who insisted that I follow Rachel. For some reason he wasn't completely satisfied that Rachel could perform."

Ivy sighed. "Well, Jenks. I can't tell you how utterly glad I am that you came. Thank you. I would shake your hand if you were a bit larger."

"Hey! You still can." Jenks flew to block Ivy's route and raised his hand.

Ivy laughed and took her one finger to Jenks' provided hand. They shook.

"Thank you, Jenks. For everything."

"No problem, Ivy. Any time." They both knew it anyway.

Inside the coffee shop Ivy ordered some black strong latte, she wasn't in a mood to be fancy. She just needed her daily dose of caffeine. Addict. She also bought a chocolate doughnut. It's a good excuse to buy doughnuts, having a close encounter with death and having to fight for your life. Wonder what the health books say about those kind of excuses. Her fancy black leather cat suit caught some deserved stares but Ivy couldn't care just right now.

"Enough about me, what about you, Ivy? How are you doing?" Jenks asked as Ivy sat at their table.

Ivy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine, Jenks." But she just couldn't hide her mood. Damn!

"How are you doing, Ivy? Really." Jenks pressed on.

"I'm fine. Stop asking," she retorted angrily. She wasn't fine but what's the point in saying that?

"You're not fine." Jenks observed, flying around Ivy's head. "You need to let it out. If you keep it inside it's just going to fester." Jenks implored. "It's about Rachel again, right?"

_Nail. To the fucking head._

Ivy sighed and supported her forehead in her hands. "You bastard. I should've never told you about it in the first place."

"You know you would be insane now if you would've not." Jenks said compassionately.

He was right of course. One of the supporting pillars in Ivy's life had been Jenks. A steady presence who didn't judge, who always was there her and listened. Ivy felt her emotions coming to surface. _What did I do to deserve this kind of friend. Nothing!_

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Tell me about it." Jenks dried a tear flowing down Ivy's cheek.

Ivy was unsure of how to express her mind so she just let it all flow out randomly: "The hug... it just felt amazing, not in a friendly way, but in a very hot, steamy, sexually explicit way. Her body pressing into me... even through all the clothing. A tiny gust of wind would've knocked me over after that one." She heard herself speak those words. "Shit."

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Jenks urged.

"You have no idea..."

"Actually, I do, but that's beside the point. Please continue." Jenks cheered on.

"I don't know what to do, Jenks. I'm at the end of my road. Only thing left for me to do is quit, leave her and try to find my life again where she is not an issue." Ivy tried to explain.

"I don't know if it will help but I can tell you how pixies do this kind of thing. Pixies go after what they want, with no doubt in their minds and they either get it or get rejected. There's a point to make a decision, whether to press on or to quit." Jenks shrugged. "Just tell her how you feel, how you truly feel. Don't try to mask it with blood or sex, or any of those things."

Ivy stayed silent. Obviously she disagreed, or agreed. Jenks didn't know. He couldn't understand all the complexities that was Ivy and Rachel but he knew the forest from the trees and it was obvious to him. Both Ivy and Rachel, they only saw the trees and not the forest.

"I don't know how to be her friend, when all I want is to be her lover. And I would be a great lover, Jenks, one of the best. It's just a tragedy that she doesn't feel the same." Ivy carried on.

They stayed silent for a moment, Ivy enjoying the last drops of her coffee, they both relaxing in the warm atmosphere of the coffee shop.

"You're going away again, aren't you?" Jenks just knew it.

"Yes..." Ivy's answer was hesitant but sure.

"Running never solved anything." Jenks was completely against the idea of Ivy leaving now.

Ivy glanced at her coffee cup. It was empty, like her heart. "I can't be close to her anymore, Jenks. It just hurt too much." A true statement. Saying it, releasing some burden from her shoulders.

"I can't still think of a reason why you shouldn't tell her." Jenks was baffled.

"She... maybe wouldn't believe. Even if she did it wouldn't change a thing. Maybe she would have... sex with me. But it would only be out of misplaced sense of friendship and loyalty. It would be even worse than the situation is now." Her pretty face was distorting into a sad frown.

"You know you think too much. Just go after her. If you get burned, you get burned. This half-life isn't good for you. In the end it will just ruin you. I think you've underestimated what Rachel can and will feel. Frankly, I think you'd be very surprised." Jenks was frankly a bit tired of them playing this game with each other.

"You know something I don't?" Ivy almost jumped at Jenks.

"I know that you are a silly girl who's too afraid to show her emotions. One I would hug right now if I just had larger arms." Jenks spread his hands in the gesture and winked.

--

**I read from that Jenks and Ivy have a relationship off-screen. So naturally, I had to write that in because it's just too cool to miss.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they are heartily appreciated.**


	7. Thin ice

"Those guys know their stuff. This room looks just like brand new." Jenks admired.

"Yes, a great combination of technology and magic achieves miracles sometimes." Rachel was filling out a form. It was in the insurance plan these days, to have a room cleaned up after you just defended yourself against a couple of bloodthirsty vampires, or just one in this case. Go figure.

"Where's Ivy, she didn't come back with you?" Rachel asked over her shoulder. She already missed the angsty vamp.

Jenks was seemingly uncomfortable with the question. "She had some errands to run."

It wasn't Jenks' style to answer in this roundabout way but Rachel would just freak if he told her the truth. Ivy was the one who should tell her what it was all about, it wasn't Jenks' place. It looked like she wanted to be left alone for a while. Jenks got that. Rachel wouldn't. Not with the death-threat still looming over Ivy's head. Jenks was still quite confident that Ivy could take care of herself. She would just disappear into the shadows now that her family was well protected. It would be no more than a week or two before Rynn found out which house was after Ivy's life.

The silence was broken by Rachel's cell ringing. "Hello." It was Rynn. What did he want now?

"Hello, Rachel. This is important." It always was with him for some reason. "Is Ivy there?"

"No, she just left. Why?" Rachel was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Think fast, can you still catch her? It's imperative that you get to her immediately." Rynn was sounding agitated.

"Jenks. Where's Ivy?" Rachel held her hand over the phone microphone.

"She's gone." Jenks told her.

"What? What do you mean she's gone? Just like that? Again?" Rachel shouted. Well she was still talking to an undead vampire and it was not good manners to keep him waiting.

"She's gone." Rachel informed Rynn.

"What? How?" Rynn was now getting really freaky. "Fuck." Ok really, really freaky now. Like loosing his marbles. Normally so collected and focused gentleman was coming out of his seams. Rachel heard a sharp thud. The phone fell onto the ground?

Something was breaking in the background. "Please Mr. Cormel, not the vase. Not the vase." Crash. "Please Mr. Cormel, calm down. Please not the wide-screen TV." Smash. "Please Mr. Cormel, stop hitting the wall you're hurting your fists."

"I just got tired of your whining, Robert." Came a deep voice that Rachel couldn't believe possibly belonged to the same man she had been speaking with just a while ago.

"Please Mr. Cormel, just don't drain me to near death like the last time." Came a whimpering voice, and after that, a sickening slurping sound, after which, silence.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan. This is Geoffrey, I am Mr. Cormel's personal assistant. He is ahem... indisposed as of this moment so it's best I fill you in on the details." A sharp voice interrupted Rachel's moment of horror.

"Ms. Morgan. Whatever you do, you have to find Ivy Tamwood. We have just gotten a message from one of our informants. We know which house is behind the death-threats. They are a group of right wing extremists. Human, witch and werewolf hating radicals who want vampires to have total power over all races. This wouldn't be a problem otherwise but they have a lot of support these days and it's not impossible for them to gain dominance in Cincinnati if they are able to unbalance the current power structure." The cell was getting bad reception and Rachel tried moving around the room to improve the signal. "Just find Ms. Tamwood before they do. They know that she's in Indianapolis, they might have zeroed on her location already. We're sending our crew but they won't be there in time to make any difference. It's all up to you now to save Cincinnati."

_No pressure._

The connection breaks, Rachel is not sure whether it was Rynn who hung up or did the signal break. Either way her job is clear.

"Jenks. Lets go. We have to find Ivy."

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Jenks asks.

"Then we have to look harder." Rachel is convinced that there is no time. Every second counts. "Look, Jenks. I get it. It's not a good time for Ivy, but it's not a good time for me either. We don't have the luxury of being selfish right now, there are larger things at stake. Do you have any clue of where she went?" Rachel lays it out how it is.

"No. But I know where to look." Jenks had noticed a receipt that Ivy had crumbled and thrown to trash while they were at the coffee shop.

They take a taxi to another hotel. Omni Severin Hotel it was called, on the edges of the town. Rachel almost ran inside the lobby. There was a clerk behind the desk.

"Is Ivy Tamwood here?" Rachel asked as she rushed the desk, panting.

"May I inquire who is asking?" The clerk replied politely.

"Rachel Morgan." Rachel was tapping her fingers on the wooden surface while she waited for the clerk to come up with possible results.

"Ah yes. I have a message for you. In this envelope. Here you are." The clerk presented Rachel with a white envelope. It read "For Rachel" in the cover.

Rachel couldn't wait and just ripped the letter open. It was Ivy's handwriting.

"_They contacted me. Please don't be mad at me, Rachel. This is only way I know to keep you truly safe. I could think of no other method. Hoping your life will be less complicated now, that I'm gone. All my love, Ivy_" Rachel reads the letter.

_Please, let my eyes deceive me. This can't be true. _"Jenks, please read this to me, and tell what it says?" Rachel's voice shivered, but not from cold. Jenks took the piece of paper from Rachel. His expressions changed from shock to horror. Rachel collapsed onto the ground, leaning on the desk, where a now very curious clerk was wondering what had the contents of that letter been.

_It's a dead-end. There are no leads to follow anymore. There's no way to know where Ivy has gone. Oh God. Won't this ever end? _

"We still have time." Jenks told Rachel. But Rachel was too far gone in her own mind. "Rachel, wake up. We still have time. Ivy was just here and she might still be alive." Jenks flew up from Rachel to talk to the clerk.

"What time was this message left here?" Jenks asked.

"J-just a quarter of an hour ago." The stuttering clerk managed under the heavy scrutiny of the now determined pixy.

"What time did she leave, did you see where she went?" Jenks inquired in a stern manner.

"I-i... it was a man who delivered the letter. He wore a black suit and had a tattoo over his eye, his greased hair was combed back. That's all I saw, honest." The clerk was sweating now.

"Thank you." Jenks finished the conversation.

"Hear that Rachel? We have no time to waste." Jenks poked Rachel. No effect. Jenks drew his sword. Poke.

"Ouch!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, come on. We have no time to waste!" Jenks shook her by the sleeve.

"But we don't even know where they took her. It's impossible." Rachel was defeated already. She had just had too much of this. She couldn't go on anymore. Just sit here and close the rest of the world out. That sounded very nice right about now.

"Rachel Morgan! Now listen to me." Jenks shouted into her ear. "We're not going to give up. Get up, and get moving or I swear I'm going to smack you all the way back to Everafter, after which I will smack you around so much that you will think riding hurricanes as a vacation." Angry pixy was a sight to behold. Unlike some people might think it wasn't ridiculous but instead a very scary and effective sight to behold. It worked.

Rachel rose up from her fetal position. She was still shaky but new light was starting to shine on her face, determination. She was going to save Ivy no matter what it takes, no matter what the cost.

"Are you really up to this, Jenks?" Rachel asked. "It might get rough in the end."

"You have to ask." Jenks sighed and Rachel was a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." She tried conciliating her blunder. There had been that time she doubted if she could trust Jenks, that time was long gone.

There was only really one thing left to do.

"Algaliarept, I summon you."

--

**Thank you for the reviews. I think this is all for today. Hope for another rainy day. Then I will continue this story. ;)**


	8. Fool

**OK the last chapter had a few plot holes, hope you didn't notice. Also it was a bit of a transitional bridge to this one so it hadn't a lot of interesting stuff. But hope I do better now. I'm still trying to get the story back on track. Not really happy with the plot at this point, but working my way towards the ending.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

--

Transfixed, Rachel stood there. Nothing. She had done it completely according to protocol but not even a peep. Al wasn't here. Summoning a demon out of summoning circle was very difficult, a crime and usually a suicide. For some reason Rachel trusted Al not to kill her. She knew that he had more to gain than just taking her life. She was his only ticket to power and influence, and he was not going to waste it. Al was also her teacher, they had an understanding. Then why hadn't he showed up yet? Was he even coming?

"Very rude." Came a cultivated voice behind the corner.

"I was enjoying my afternoon tea." Al sighed. "Then you called." He peered through his circular old-fashioned glasses wearing his trademark green coat.

Rachel was a bit taken back. She expected that Al would've been pissed, but this wasn't pissed. This was downright tranquil. He was keeping his cool, unlike most of the time, and now he even had a reason to go medieval on Rachel's ass. Who was this man and what had he done with Algaliarept?

Al grinned and slowly put his still steaming cup of tea on the desk. Now the completely white and sweating desk clerk was frantically pushing buttons on the phone. Obviously to call all law enforcement within the radius of two hundred miles. Rachel didn't think it wasn't even excessive. There was a free demon on the loose right in the middle of a city. What the clerk didn't know that this demon wasn't going to do anything... right?

"Don't" Al simply stated and the clerk stopped cold. He was just now standing there, sweating, but not moving a muscle. _What had Al done?_

_Stupid, stupid witch_. When she thought about it now, there was nothing to stop Al from just walking out of the door and doing a real-life imitation of Grand Theft Auto. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Don't show Al just how deep a shit you're in right now, keep the cool. Don't let him see your hand. Steady, Rachel, steady. Maybe he believes that I'm still in control. _Rachel was still a bit disoriented from the summoning. This was not the way she had planned this happening but... she had not planned it at all actually. She had just acted on an impulse like always, and screwed it up royally, like always.

Al's smile widened. Even if he had informed the audience of his displeasure on how the events had currently unfolded themselves, he did not seem to hold it against them. In fact, he seemed to harbor some inner joy that was yet to be revealed.

"I'm happy to see you, my dear student." He was almost singing now. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Lot's of sinners on the loose and plenty of souls to be traded for the highest bidder. What more could this poor demon ask for?" Al was practically singing now. Laughter was radiating even from his fingertips, but still he managed to twist it seem like mocking. Rachel held her breath. _He can't possibly know. Please, don't let him know. _They looked at each other, unblinking.

Al was the first to break the stare. "No rush, please do sit down, these leather armchairs look inviting." He collapsed extravagantly into one of them. "Ah, five millenniums really wear you down sometimes." Al saw Rachel still standing, her looking more distraught by the minute. He frowned. "My dear student, do sit down before you fall down from simple emotional exhaustion." He spiked it with a small compulsion charm. It was like a second nature him, Rachel wondered if he himself even noticed of doing anything.

Rachel hesitantly walked to the chair opposing Al's and slowly sat into it, legs crossed. Only thought running through her head was the hope that he didn't know. But that hope was dying fast. Al simply sat there, smiling, taking his time. Rachel was getting impatient and she didn't really have the time.

"Why I summo..." But Al raised his finger and silenced her. "Not a word, let me enjoy this moment for a while because I have so long waited for it. I know you're in a rush so this one is on the house." Al took a capsule out of his jacket pocket and deliberately broke it in half with a snap. White powder spilled, without falling to the ground. The powder changed color and slowly spread around both Rachel and Al.

"Rache-e-e" Jenks shouted but didn't get to finish the sentence until he froze. Rachel gasped. What had Al done?

"Don't worry, it's just a simple pocket of time, gained through taking the very essence of Everafter and distilling it into powder form through binding it to a specific duration and range." Al informed Rachel. "Now we can properly finish our conversation and you won't have to worry." _Crap._

_How does he know!_

"When we first met, I really thought I had you all figured out, discipulus mei. Yet another foolish human lusting after power. A weak, frail girl, easily broken." Al sighed. "How wrong I was. You are nothing but weak. Every avenue, every path to your soul, didn't bear fruit. I searched and I devised various stratagems. You were impenetrable. Impervious to my most common methods." Sipping his tea, holding it in both of his hands, his eyes drilled into Rachel. "That's why this is so much more sweeter, so much more delicious." Was that pity in his eyes now? "But. Like all. You fell for one of the three. Hatred, greed..."

Rachel was transfixed. _Maybe there was still hope. Please, let him guess wrong. Let him not know._

"Do you need me to say it out loud?" Al had finished his tea and was not stroking his chin. "You know that I know and let's just finish this without any further delay, I think there's not much left for words."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel was getting angry. Al was hinting something but Rachel didn't get it. "Just say it."

"Love, Rachel, Love. You love Ivy." Rolled from Al's lips almost too effortlessly, but it still hit Rachel's core with a loud inner pang. The sadness on Al's face must've been one of his trademark expressions, all to make the mark feel a bit better about the situation and make the transaction that much easier.

"Of course I love Ivy." _Maybe there still was a chance_. "She's my closest and dearest friend." Rachel looked down and closed her eyes in the recollection of Ivy's slender image, taking a ragged breath. It was almost like she was here with her.

As Rachel opened her eyes she was shocked. Ivy was sitting opposite of her, except it wasn't Ivy at all, it was just Al. He looked at Rachel through Ivy's eyes.

"You bastard." Rachel grunted. This was too much. To have Ivy's form right there, while she was captured and waiting for death somewhere, location unknown.

"I love you, Rachel." Came out of that beautiful mouth.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat, even if it was just Al talking in Ivy's body. Had Ivy actually ever said those words out loud. Rachel couldn't recall. The dark-headed vampire wasn't very good at sharing her thoughts most of the time. Rachel could only guess through Ivy's actions what her true feelings were. Or was she being just daft and incomprehensibly obtuse about all of it. Hard to tell.

The fact was that a simple smile from those crimson lips made Rachel giddy and excited. She had never felt this strong a bond with anyone before. Everything Ivy did, every step she took, every breath she drew, Rachel felt too. It was almost like magic. When she was around Ivy everything was right with the world and her senses woke up. She was truly blessed to have found such a friend. Ivy was downright addicting, and not just because of vampire pheromones. The way she smiled, the way she talked. Just remembering it all soothed Rachel and returned her tranquility. Returned her in peace.

Staying still for a while, Rachel broke the silence. "So, what do you want, Al? Just spill it out."

The thing that looked like Ivy quirked her lips. "I want your body, Rachel." She whispered with an incredibly steamy voice. "I want to ravage it, fondle it and make love to it until you cry out and can't take any more pleasure."

Closing her eyes tight, Rachel counted to ten, strike that. One hundred. _Breathe, just breathe._ It would be completely too easy for Al to win in this way. "So in order for me to save my friend, you want me to have sex with you, just to be clear?" Rachel described the situation in an surprisingly chilly tone of voice.

"No, I want you to have sex with your friend in order to save her. You're seriously underestimating my polymorphic capabilities, dear student." Al was rolling his thumbs around each other, like this was an everyday occurrence in his life. "Would it be so bad? I see the signs, you want this body. Don't try to deny it."

Rachel was outraged. "Are you out of your mind? Ivy is my friend, I don't want her in any way! I mean..." Rachel considered. "I just don't want her _that_ way!" Rachel shouted. "Why does everybody say that I'm a lesbian? Because I'm not!"

"Who's everybody?"

_Silence._

The Ivy lookalike rose from her chair. She kept eye contact with Rachel and Rachel couldn't break it no matter how hard she tried.

Slowly like in a dream the soft fabric that was shrouding her body fell onto the ground. In a middle of a hotel lobby. She was getting a striptease from a demon pretending to be her best friend. But turning her head was an impossible task. Taking her eyes of that perfect skin could not be done. Perky nipples pierced her brain in a way that thinking became hard. Going any lower would have doomed her completely. This felt so wrong on so many levels and it didn't make any sense how she could be so bound to the situation as to be unable to escape the lure. Ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.

Like in a fevered dream, the naked form of Ivy came closer. Rachel saw her own hand go up to Ivy's thigh. She wasn't in control of her own actions anymore. Something was burning inside her and it was about to be set free. _This is just Al!_ Her mind screamed. Her brain wasn't listening because it was currently in a state of complete sensory overload. Trying to think of every repulsive and sexless situation she could think of, the naked form of Ivy's overruled every sense and every rationale. Like a bulldozer driving through paper houses that were her rational constructs, Rachel could only tremble.

"Yes... yes... take me." She heard somebody say through her own lips.

Al who was Ivy, gasped. "Yes. Ah..." The sound of an intense satisfaction escaped her lips. "Finally."

She rose. Rachel was left gasping in the armchair. Changing back to Al, the apparition vanished.

"I was just kidding." Al grinned. "There is truly only one thing I ever have wanted from you, my dear, foolish apprentice."

Al smiled a happy smile, the way demons do.

"Your soul."


	9. Pull

**Sorry, this is a short one. It's because I'm at a crossroads and the resolution defines the rest of the story. There's a lot to think about so that everything somehow (even loosely) fits together. Thank you for reading. :)  
**

--

Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Al silently sat at his chair, thoughtful and neutral.

Different feelings were streaming through Rachel's conciousness. She raised her gaze to look upon the now transformed demon, wearing his ordinary green business suit and a familiar face of an english gentleman.

Rachel was still reeling from Al's display. She could still see Ivy in her mind, clear as day.

"You bastard." She muttered.

Al stayed silent and continued to be interested at his sleeves, and the extravagant buttons in them.

"Damnation, I think I need to send this one back to the tailor." He was completely oblivious to Rachel's current mental anquish, and was only waiting for the final conclusion.

"So, you want a mark, then?" Rachel asked.

"No, I want two." Al replied coolly.

"Two! But that would mean..."

"Exactly. Don't even try to say it's not worth it. To be fair, I could limit it to hundred years for good behaviour. Doesn't sound so bad, now does it?"

"Have you lost your mind, that's half of my lifetime!" Rachel shouted.

"And how much exactly is Ivy's life worth to you?" Al shrugged.

_I would probably give my life for hers_. But not like this, _not like this!_

"What would be the point? Everyone I knew would be old or dead the time I got back." Rachel spoke, her brow tensing.

Al sighed. "Look at Ceri, she's doing just fine, isn't she? It wasn't so bad. You might actually survive to live that long. Rachel, dear, everything always has a price."

Rachel was listening but didn't like it one bit.

"Do you want to go to the morgue and identify Ivy's dead corpse, lifeless and drained of blood. Multiple brutal cuts on her neck and arms? Because that's how those vampires kill their targets, they drain them. Very slowly. It's said that the slower the death, the sweeter the blood." Al grinned wickedly.

Rachel had gone a whiter shade of pale. She seemed like she was about to vomit. "Stop that. That's not necessary." She managed.

"Fine." Al sneered. "Just remember that you have limited time with very few actually plausible options to save her, or make no mistake: she will die. Just think of what you will lose. Perhaps you will have regrets. Something you never told her, something you secretly wanted, but never dared to. Or perhaps you even didn't recognize it for what it was?"

Rachel felt something tickling at the back of her mind, nagging. Almost reachable, but not quite. "What are you talking about?"

Al sighed. "Oh, Rachel. Very well. Let me put it this way. Rachel Morgan, are you sexually attracted to Ivy Tamwood?"

"What? No!" Rachel gasped.

Al took a small pause. "Rachel, do you want to make sweaty, hot, girl-lovin' with Ivy?" Al grinned.

"I already answered that question. Stop asking that."

"No you did not. I can smell it when you lie. Remember, you're carrying one of my marks. And you just now _did_ tell a lie."

"So you're saying that I want to bang her like crazy?"

"Well, do you?"

"No!"

"A lie."

"This is completely stupid." Rachel raised her hands in outrage.

"I don't really care at all. Your suffering just causes me amusement to no end. It is also faschinating to observe why would you deny from youself something that very few people are able to find. Just because the target of those affections happens to be of the same sex?"

Rachel digested that bit for a moment. "What do you mean by 'very few are able to find'? Isn't love about the most common of human emotions?" Rachel was baffled by Al's so-called revelations.

"I'm not talking only about love, dear girl. At least not the kind of ordinary." Al answered mysterically. "Also, you're evading my question."

Al pulled out a golden pocket watch and glanced at it. "You have five minutes. After that, the dust will evaporate and time starts running again. So make your choice fast."


End file.
